


Sand Fun

by violasarecool



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steven needs to show pearl a thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Fun

"Pearl Pearl Pearl Pearl Pearl!" The front door slammed open as Steven ran into the house.

"Steven?" Pearl turned toward him. "What is it?"

Steven hopped from one foot to the other. "You have to see this."

"Steven, you and Connie have a training session in a few minutes, we should be heading over soon."

"It'll be quick, I promise!" Steven tugged on her arm. " _Pleeeeeease_."

Pearl smiled. "Oh, all right. What do you want me to see?" she asked, following him out the door.

"Me and Connie were building sand castles," he said as they walked down the steps to the beach. "Then Amethyst made a snowman out of sand. Then  _Garnet_ came back from looking for Lapis and Jasper again, and she helped us make one of Lion! Lion loved it..." Steven paused. "At least, I think he did. He kind of sat on it," he said, shrugging. "But then we made another Lion, and and a little sand castle that looks like the fry shop, and Sour cream came by and he called Buck and Jenny and they started making stuff out of sand, and then Kiki and Nanefua came over, and Peedee was taking a break from work, and Dad wanted to know why there was a big tower of sand next to the boardwalk—that was Onion—and—"

They rounded the corner, and a crowd of people came into view, sitting in piles of sand, standing around half-completed sand sculptures. On one side, Amethyst and Sadie were completing a life-size model of the fake donut that usually sat on the roof of the Big Donut; behind a collection of sand snowmen, Garnet stood still while Nanefua stood on her shoulders drawing windows on a sand house with her cane. Not far off, Buck Dewey's head could be seen sticking out of a pile of sand that Jenny and Sour Cream were gleefully adding sand to.

"Isn't it awesome? I'm pretty sure the whole city's here," Steven said, as Lars ran past, closely followed by Greg wielding a hose. "Hey, no fair, you started the water fight without me!" Steven exclaimed, running after them.

Pearl looked around the crowded beach, glancing across the many sand sculptures. "Oh!" She walked quickly around the side of the large sand house, and stopped in front of five sand figures. A large figure towered over the other four, long curls cascading over her shoulders. "Rose." Then, she glanced down at the other figures. Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, and... "It doesn't even look like me," Pearl complained to no one in particular. She leaned over to fix the off centre bow around her waist, a small smile tugging at her mouth.


End file.
